Memories
by Demiwizard dragon girl
Summary: Memories can hurt. Jack is an expert on hurt. But what happens when some old dead friends turn out to be not so dead after all? Rated T because I'm paranoid. RoTBTD. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story, so, yeah.** **If you want me to continue this or make it a one-shot, let me know. This is inspired by something I saw on deviantart. Thanks and enjoy!**

Jack frost was walking through Tooth palace, looking for baby tooth. They had promised to spend the day together. He looked around, sad. It had been two months since Pitch attacked, and tooth palace was still in disarray.

The fairies were putting away some teeth when Jack noticed three particular tooth boxes. One had a girl with red, curly hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Another had a girl with brown, short hair and green eyes. The last had a boy with brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. He stopped in shock, staring at the tooth boxes. It couldn't be, could it?

He looked around and noticed Tooth nearby. He quickly flew over and got her attention.

"Hey, Tooth?" Jack said.

"Yes Jack?" Tooth replied.

"Who's teeth are those?" He asked, gesturing towards the three tooth boxes.

"I don't know, let me see." Tooth flew over to the tooth boxes and examined them.

"Let's see, Merida dunbroch, Rapunzel corona, and Hiccup horrendous haddock III." Tooth said.

"Why do you ask?" Tooth said, turning towards him.

Tooth was shocked to see that Jack had tears in his eyes.

Jack quickly flew off avoiding any more questions.

"Wait, Jack!" Tooth called after him.

But he was already gone.

Tooth contacted the Guardians, and they began searching for Jack. They looked everywhere before they found him, in the same place he sat in when they all thought Sandy had died.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. "Is everything alright?"

Jack remained silent.

"C'mon mate, you can trust us." Bunny encouraged.

"Come Jack, you can tell us anything," North added.

Sandy smiled and have him a thumbs up.

Jack sighed, and said: "They were my first believers."

The Guardians were shocked. They hadn't know that Jack had ANY believers before Jamie.

"It was a while ago. They were so much fun. We shared Soooo many adventures. I used to visit Rapunzel in her tower, raced with Merida, and visited Hiccup so much every time someone new visited berk, he would say, 'This, is berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three.'.

Jack chuckled, "It was always the funniest thing. I know that they're gone, but..."

Jack curled up, looking ready to cry.

North patted him on the back, saying:

"Is okay Jack."

"I'm sorry mate," Bunny said.

"They had good lives Jack," Tooth said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Jack said.

"I know."

Little did they know, far away, at the edge of a cliff in Scotland, sat a girl with red, curly hair, carving a design into a bow. A girl with bright blue eyes.

 **So, what'cha think? Leave me a comment down below. Demiwizard dragon girl, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Special thanks to**

werekit **for being the first follower and** Two of the broken masks **for commenting first! And** Two of the broken masks **, you'll have to wait and see... Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Disney or DreamWorks. Unfortunately.**

Jack leaned his head back against the tree and sighed. It had been three days since he saw the tooth boxes. Since then Tooth brought them over and asked him if he wanted to keep them for a bit, and he agreed.

Now, he sat in a tree next to his lake, trying not to think about the tooth boxes in the knot-hole behind his head. He had tried everything to get them off his mind, and so far nothing worked. He would have visited Jamie, but school was in full swing. And since it was spring, there wasn't much he could do right now in terms of cold. He had already gone and refroze the ice caps for the day, delivered snow to a few night-time deserts, and made sure his pond was frozen, as usual. And he'd taken as much time as possible, even taking extra time to mess with the penguin report crews. After all, he didn't need them messing with his army.

He tried not visiting the graves, but now, he sat here, missing them. He remembered the little things, the way they laughed, the way they smiled, and they way they teased and understood him. He remembered Hiccup's sarcasm, Merida's blustery confidence, and Rapunzel's cheerfulness. He remembered Hiccup's flying, Merida's archery, and Rapunzel's paintings. He remembered their love of freedom, and what they went through to earn it. He remembered... He sighed, banging the back of his head on the tree. So much for keeping his mind off them. He briefly considered looking in their tooth boxes, just to see their faces again, but dismissed the idea. Tooth said only her fairies or the owner of the teeth could open the tooth boxes, and only the owner could see them. And as luck would have it, he was neither.

Jack sighed, standing up and turning towards the teeth. He placed his hand over the knot-hole, freezing it over to keep the teeth safe, before flying off. He needed to clear his head, and he knew just the place.

 _*This is a line break*_

He sat there, staring out at the stars, breathing in the cool night air. It was quiet tonight, just like every other night. Just like it had been for years. He heard a growl behind him, but didn't move. A large head worked it's way under his arm, and he stroked it, saying,

"It's okay bud, we'll go flying soon."

The creature snuggled closer, protectively wrapping his tail around the boy. A tail, with a bright red prosthetic tailfin.

 **Hi again! And seriously, huge, huge HUGE thanks to** Two of the broken masks **for your AMAZING review, it really made my day. So, comment down below your favorite breakfast food. Mine is bacon and muffins. And remember, reveiws make me write faster. RR everyone! Demiwizard dragon girl, out.**


End file.
